One of a Kind
by Lovina
Summary: Luna introduces Noctis to his favorite treat. Entry for the Noctluna week Day 1: First Meeting.


The quietude of the manor halls was interrupted by the faint wheeling of a dining cart, carrying the day's refreshments for the princess and her little royal guest. Even as Maria approached the room, the children's jovial buzz managed to slip outside, doors doing nothing to muffle the liveliness of their chatter.

And it had been like that in the last weeks, the two children playing and discussing about anything and everything, whether they decided to play outside or staying warm inside for the day. The royalty and personal of the manor couldn't deny how their laughter had filled the walls with a heartwarming atmosphere. Knocking on the door twice, Miss Lunafreya calls for the attendant to come in, her eyes litting up at the sight of the incoming desserts.

"Noctis-sama, you need to try this!" Luna greets Maria courtly before taking the cart from her hold, bringing it close to where Noctis sat on the large couch, surrounded by picture books and two sleeping dogs. Leaving everything in the capable hands of the young Lady, Maria retires from the room with a hum as Luna serves the prince a cake slice.

"This is a specialty of the zone, made with local ingredients," she explains, adding the necessary cutlery within Noctis reach, "have you ever tried something similar in Insomnia?"

"No, never seen one like this," he says, looking at the cake up close, and sure enough the question comes, "what does it have?"

Already with his pickiness… if there was something she had learned about the young prince's eating habits, was his merciless judgment on food. Not even desserts escaped his scrutiny, but she wouldn't be deterred so easily on this matter. Pressing a finger to her lips, she leans in with a playful smile. "I won't tell. You have to try it first and say if you like it."

"Lunaaaaaa…"

Giggling, she shakes her head at his theatrics, "I promise you it is good. Please, try it Noctis-sama."

While usually cheerful at the prospect of pastries, the boy couldn't help be cautious at the several, suspicious layers of the cake. The brown spongy texture, the shiny glazed top and the lush arrangement of a variety of berries on top did nothing to fool his 8 years of refined cake-tasting palate. In fact, experience told him that the best looking ones could be either utterly delicious or turn out as a complete disappointment.

So, with utmost caution, he takes a small piece with his fork, examining its composition all around; looks back to Luna, who already sits enjoying her own piece, and before long he takes his own, careful first bite. The bittersweet cover of chocolate melted in his mouth, giving place to the soft, fluffier texture of the sweet inner layers. What he would usually describe as the disgustingly bitter taste of the coffee, blended with the powerful, delicious aroma of the berries, playing a delightful dance of flavors in his palate that balanced each other in an armony from wich all he could distinguish was the sweet, addictive taste of a well-made cake.

"Hmm? What is it?" Already in the middle of finishing her own plate, Luna notices he hadn't taken any other bite. "You really did not like it?"

"Um, ah-! It's great!" He says, ecstatically turning to her, "Can I have more? Ah, wait, I'm going to finish this one first…"

Happy with his verdict, Luna stands up to fix the ruffles in her skirt as an idea arises. "Would you perhaps like to meet the chefs? They will be pleased to know you liked their cake enough for a repeat."

Finishing his plate at a record pace, he placed it back on the cart. "Alright. Dad always says I have to show proper thanks to the people that help us." Luna couldn't disagree with that. She promptly helped him into his wheelchair, and after saying their good byes to the resting dogs, both started to wheel their way towards the manor's kitchen.

"Luna, does the cake have a name?"

"Yes." She says, musing over it for a few seconds. "I believe it is called… Ulwaat Opera, or Tenebraen Berry Opera."

"Oh, the teneban… tenebreh… umm," pouting in annoyance, he quickly tilted his head back, sparkling eyes looking up at her, "….Luna?"

"Yes, Noctis-sama?"

"I think I will let you do the asking for the cake."

Hiding her giggles, she nodded vigorously, "Yes, Noctis-sama!"


End file.
